


Bribery

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Charlie.  Viktor.  Chocolate cake.  A disagreement over chores.





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for Annie and The Mistresses drabble-a-thon, which just goes to show that the folks who stayed home from Lumos got up to just as much mischief as those who went!  


* * *

' _Ne, kote_.' Viktor was adamant. 'I will not do this.'

 

'Go on, Viktor. Please?'

 

Viktor eyed Charlie's offering. 'And what is that? You are bribing me?'

 

'What, this?' Charlie asked, innocently, about the plate he held.

 

' _Da,_ "this,"' Viktor responded impatiently. 'You will give me cake to make me take your turn at de-gnoming the garden?'

 

Charlie, picking up a morsel in his fingers, said, 'First of all, it's not just _cake_. It's Chocolate Oblivion Truffle Torte. And second,' he added, delivering it between Viktor's lips, 'it's not just the cake, but how I plan to help you enjoy it.'


End file.
